The Age of Dragons
by KikyoGoddess
Summary: Cullen Rutherford wants to put the past behind him. He is now Commander of the Inquisition's forces, and in a relationship with his Inquisitor, Adela Trevelyan. But he finds the past won't stay where it belongs when the Hero of Ferelden comes to Skyhold. He finds himself face-to-face with Raven Amell, and he may find that confronting his past is the only way to a happier future.
1. Chapter 1 - A Letter from the Divine

Josephine Montilyet had been taking a morning stroll when a servant came rushing up to her.  
"Lady – Montilyet," panted the servant, "Letter for you," and so saying, handed over the scroll. It bore the seal of the Divine. Josephine returned to her office before she dared open the letter.

'Dearest Josie,  
Do not be alarmed, but I have seen the Hero of Ferelden. She has been travelling through Orlais and will shortly return to Ferelden. However, I have suggested that she break her journey at Skyhold. She has not yet met Inquisitor Trevelyan, nor yourself, and I should like my dearest friends to become acquainted. She has happily agreed, so I send this letter to apprise you of her impending arrival. She bade me to advise you, Josie, not to go to any unnecessary pains on her behalf in regards to lodgings. She has spent so long on the road that she cares little for anything more than minimum comfort.  
Give the Inquisitor my love.  
Leliana.'

Josephine read the words quickly. The normally unflappable ambassador began to feel nervous. The Hero of Ferelden, coming to Skyhold!  
"I must have rooms made ready immediately!" she cried. She inwardly cursed the fact Leliana did not give concrete information on the Hero's arrival, but she was too polite to voice these curses aloud. She began making notes of preparations that were necessary. Madame de Fer's old rooms had been left unused since the lady's departure for Orlais. Josephine decided she would have new soft furnishings added in, and to organise pulling staff into the kitchens to prepare a banquet for the Hero's arrival. After making her notes she called her servants in and gave instructions to each. She had only to break the news to the Inquisitor.

Inquisitor Adela Trevelyan was playing chess in the garden with Cullen when she spotted Josephine's approach.  
"Josephine, are you going to play a game too? Give me ten minutes and I'll have routed the Commander -"  
"Inquisitor, you mean you'll have been routed," interrupted Cullen, causing Adela to laugh.  
"No, my lady. I have news from Divine Vic - Leliana."  
"Is she bored yet? Does she want to come back and be our spymaster?" asked Cullen, picking up a chess piece to play his next move.  
"I don't think Leliana could ever be bored of being Divine. She sends her love, and to advise that we will be receiving a guest - the Hero of Ferelden." There was a crashing noise as Cullen accidentally bumped the chessboard and knocked the pieces off.  
"Maker's breath!" he exclaimed.  
"Is she? Very well, make ready for her. I suppose we'll be rolling out the tapestries - the good ones - and the red carpet?" Adela asked. Josephine nodded.  
"All in hand, my lady. I don't yet know when she'll arrive but we'll be ready."

Cullen was busy picking the chess pieces off the floor as Josephine walked away.  
"Are you alright, Cull? Or did you just realise you were going to lose the game?" Cullen gave an uneasy laugh.  
"I'm fine, Adela. Don't fuss. I was just surprised to hear she was coming this way. I knew her once."  
"When you were a templar in Ferelden's Circle? Of course. I remember now, you told me you had known her. Didn't you have a crush?"  
"Youthful infatuation, sweetheart. Don't be jealous."  
"I'm not!" cried Adela, but the pout that was starting to show on her face told a different story. Cullen laughed, and taking her chin in his fingers, pulled her towards him slightly.  
"Adela, I love you," he whispered, before softly kissing her.

Later that evening, when Cullen was back in his office, he sat with his head in his hands. He remembered Raven Amell. She had been the first truly beautiful woman he had seen, with her glossy black hair, brown eyes and a cheeky smile perpetually playing around the corner of her lips. He had fallen head over heels for her the first time he saw her, watched over her carefully during her Harrowing, hoping, praying, that she would be safe. How she had teased him and flirted with him.  
"Maker's breath," he sighed, as he remembered how he'd actually run away from her. He had been so shy back then and couldn't admit how he felt. And then she was gone, taken by the Grey Wardens. He hadn't expected to see her again, and then the Circle fell to the abominations. He still had nightmares about what Uldred had done to him - to the other templars, his friends. And then she'd come back. He thought she was part of the nightmare, part of the torture. He thought he was being punished for the sin of wanting a mage, and he had said some terrible things to her. He wasn't himself anymore though. How could he be? The torture had almost - no, it had broken him. Cullen Rutherford wasn't afraid of seeing Raven Amell because of the way he used to feel about her. He was afraid to see the woman who had saved his life, and been repaid for it with hatred and venom.

The bell at the gates suddenly began to clang. The Hero of Ferelden had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hero of Ferelden

**Chapter Two - The Hero of Ferelden**

There was so much noise. The bell clanging. The sound of feet running down stone steps. A murmur, a whisper. Half the people at Skyhold knew who it was already through gossip. The other half couldn't believe it till they saw her with their own eyes. Cullen already stood in the courtyard; Josephine and Adela stood on the stone steps before the main tower's entryway. Cullen watched the slow approach of the cloaked figure on a black charger. The horse was now in the courtyard and stopped before Cullen. A gloved hand reached up and lowered the hood. Thick black tresses came tumbling out as Raven Amell also pulled a scarf away that had covered her mouth. She looked down at Cullen. Her deep brown eyes found his, and he saw a flicker in them - recognition? Cullen stretched out his hand.

"Lady Amell -" he had barely gotten the words out when he heard a bark, followed by a cry from Raven, and the sensation of being hit by what felt like a barrel. Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition's army, was sprawled on his back in the mud being licked half to death by a bloody mabari.  
"Maker's breath!" Cullen exclaimed as the great brute of a mabari licked at his face.  
"Stand down, boy!" cried Raven. The mabari instantly obeyed.  
"Welcome to Skyhold," sighed Cullen as the Hero helped him to his feet.  
"Forgive Ser Fluffy, Commander. He pegged you instantly for a fellow Fereldan and he obviously wanted to say hello." A happy bark from Ser Fluffy confirmed this.  
"Ser... _Fluffy_?"  
"Not my fault. He was named by one of my former comrades. Probably revenge because he was made to give up his cat. I mean, it's not the sort of name that would strike terror into your heart in the midst of battle, is it?"

They had reached the stone steps where Josephine and Adela stood.  
"Lady Amell, it's a pleasure to meet you at last," said Adela as she stretched out a hand. Raven shook it warmly.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Inquisitor Trevelyan. I'm sorry that my dog embarrassed your Commander - and you must be Lady Montilyet? Leliana speaks highly of you both, you know."  
"She is a dearly beloved friend," replied Josephine, "But I'm afraid that we are not able to be as hospitable to one of your reputation as you deserve. Leliana did not advise us of when you would arrive, so unfortunately, the feast in your honour will be held tomorrow instead. I hope this is not too much trouble, Lady Amell?" Raven smiled.  
"Not at all. Please, call me Raven. I do not wish to stand upon ceremony. May I ask where my quarters are? I'm in sore need of a bath."  
"This way, La- Raven. I shall have the servants bring up hot water directly," replied Josephine, and motioned Raven towards a door.

"How is your backside, Cull? That must've hurt," grinned Adela.  
"It's fine. It's my pride that really got hurt."  
"I wouldn't worry, you know. It'll be old news by tomorrow."  
"I hope you're right." Adela smacked Cullen's backside playfully.  
"I have to say, Commander, I rather like the way you look with mud. Remind me to pit you against Blackwall next time there's a wrestling match."

Raven found herself pleasantly surprised by her quarters. Sure, they were above the Great Hall and slightly less private than she would have liked, but she still had fantastic views from the balcony. She leaned against the balcony as she waited for the servants to bring up hot water for her bath, and contemplated.

She had spent the best part of the last decade on the road, and there was very little that could surprise her now. Yet, she was surprised when she saw Cullen Rutherford. She'd heard he was the Commander of the Inquisition forces, but the last she'd heard of him before that was his time in Kirkwall. She'd read _The Tale of the Champion_ by the famed author Varric Tethras. Cullen had served willingly under Knight-Commander Meredith, a zealot terrified of mages, whose terror helped drive her insane. It was only when her insanity became obvious that Cullen stood with Hawke. He had still distrusted mages. She remembered rescuing Cullen in Ferelden's Circle only too well - the hatred and anger that he directed at her.  
"Damn that Uldred to the Void, damn him," she muttered under her breath. But Cullen _had_ changed - somehow. She saw it in his face when he greeted her. Gone was the awkward young Templar who'd run away from her when she flirted. Gone was the angry, mage-hater he became.  
"It felt sharp for a long time. But he feels softer now. It doesn't hurt so much now," said a voice from behind. She turned round and saw a young man before her.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Cole. He's sorry for what he said to you before. You're sorry too. I can feel it."  
"Er..."  
"It wasn't your fault, you know. Do you want dinner?"  
"I think I'll have my bath first. Could I have some privacy, Cole?" Cole smiled and walked away. The servants had finally arrived with hot water for Raven's bath.

Dinner that evening was a pretty quiet affair by Inquisition standards. Raven had declined eating with everyone as she felt tired from her journey. Cullen had taken his meal down in the barracks to keep an eye on some new recruits. Josephine was eating and working, as she did most evenings. Cole still did not eat at all. So Adela was left having dinner with Sera and Blackwall.  
"So, Warden, yeah? One that stopped the Blight or so they said, she's here, isn't she?" asked Sera.  
"Yeah," replied Blackwall.  
"Where is she then? She a dwarf? Cos I can't see her _anywhere_."  
"She's definitely human, Sera. She's just tired."  
"Well, that's no fun! What's the point in wardens then? They're always serious pricks."  
"Oi, that's enough of that, young lady."  
"What're _you_ getting offended for? Isn't like you're a warden. Glad you're not. You're nice, yeah? Fun. Being a warden takes that out of you."  
"Well, I would've been a warden if the Inquisitor had seen fit to send me off."  
"Blackwall, I think you are invaluable and needed _here_. The Grey Wardens have plenty good soldiers without taking from the Inquisition's best," Adela stated. When she used her authoritative voice as now, there was no arguing with her.

Slowly, the night came on and Skyhold settled into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cullen's Idea

Cullen woke. The moon was still high in the night sky. He turned onto his side and saw Adela lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He put his arm around her and held her close before drifting off to sleep again.

At breakfast, Raven ate everything that was placed in front of her. Blackwall would say later,  
"I thought Sera was bad – but the Hero of Ferelden put her to shame with her appetite!" Adela smiled as Raven wolfed down her breakfast.  
"Did you sleep well, Raven?" she asked.  
"Very well, thank you, Inquisitor. Wonderful room."  
"Call me Adela, please. You are amongst friends now. Have you seen Alistair lately?"  
"No," replied Raven, "We sometimes go long periods without seeing each other – part of being a Grey Warden. I'd like to take a walk after breakfast and explore the fortress. Would that be okay?"  
"Certainly; make yourself at home."

After breakfast was over, Raven stepped through a doorway into a circular painted room. She traced her fingers over the paintings, trying to understand the stories being told. By this time, everyone knew about Corypheus – ancient magister and darkspawn built into one. Raven felt a little guilty about this. Corypheus was a Grey Warden problem. She knew she'd had an obligation to help. Especially after losing friends to Corypheus – and nearly losing Alistair. But there was also a part of her that felt like she'd done more than her fair share of saving the world. She'd been busy trying to find a cure for the Calling. None yet. She sighed and left the room, opening a door leading onto a bridge. She crossed it and found herself in an office. Cullen was sitting at the large desk by the window.

He stood up instantly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise this was your office. Am I intruding?"  
"Not at all, Lady Amell."  
"Raven." He smiled at her when she corrected him.  
"Is there anything I can do for you, Raven?" he asked. She coughed slightly.  
"Actually, there is something. May I speak frankly, Cullen?" He started a little. It was the first time he'd heard her say his name in over a decade. He nodded.  
"When you knew me as a Circle Mage, I had a feeling that you had a crush on me," she said. Cullen could feel the blush rising to his cheeks, as she continued, "The other mages were always talking about it. To be honest with you, I had a crush on you too. Then I got taken away by Duncan and became a Grey Warden. By time I returned to the Circle, Uldred had taken over."  
"Raven, I know my beha-"  
"Please wait, Cullen. You did say some awful things, but I really do not blame you at all. None of that was your fault. You know that, right?"  
"Thank you. I wasn't myself. I thought that the Maker was punishing me for being a Templar who had feelings for a mage." Raven put her hand on his shoulder.  
"I am so sorry for what those abominations did to you. You are so strong, Cullen. Look at everything you've been through – and you're still a good person."  
"Thank you for saying that. It means something," said Cullen, smiling gently, and he added,  
"If it hadn't been for Adela, I don't know if I _could_ have pulled through it. I don't take lyrium anymore. She helped me when the withdrawal from it was at its worst. She stayed strong when I wavered. When I told her about the Circle in Ferelden, she listened and understood, even though she was a mage herself and could have taken the other side. She loved me even knowing the mistakes I've made. She is everything."  
"I'm so glad you're happy. That much is obvious just from looking at you, as well as the fact you put something in your hair because it isn't curly anymore!" They laughed.  
"Is It hard for you, Raven? Being away from Alistair?" She nodded.  
"You get used to being apart. Doesn't mean I like it. We talked about getting married but we never get round to it; never in the same place at the same time long enough to organise it. He writes one hell of a letter, though!"

Later on, Josephine and Adela were talking on diplomatic matters when Cullen came to visit them.  
"Cullen, what can I do for you?" asked Josephine.  
"I've had an idea," said Cullen, "Do you know where Alistair Theirin is?"  
"No, but I can find him. What's the reason?"  
"I was just talking to Raven, and she mentioned that she and Alistair have wanted to get married but are never in the same place long enough. Get Alistair here, and we can stage a wedding for them."  
"Wow, Cullen! You're a romantic!" cried Adela.  
"The Hero of Ferelden and Alistair marry at Skyhold? It would be a great expense – and if we're keeping it a secret… I love it!" exclaimed Josephine, but added, "I wish Leliana was here, she'd be able to do it quietly."  
"Cullen, get word out to Alistair. We must find him. Your scouts can do it. As long as he's not too far away, we can get this organised before Raven leaves at the end of the week. Josephine, I trust that you will be able to get the other details sorted?"  
"Of course, Inquisitor. Leave it to me."

And so, it was settled.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Wedding of the Wardens

The Wedding of the Wardens

The trio swiftly went to work on secretly arranging the wedding. Alistair Theirin was found, and eagerly accepted the idea. He would be at Skyhold within two weeks. It was now a question of ensuring that Raven stayed in residence at Skyhold long enough for him to get there. Adela had the idea of going on a short expedition, which meant getting Raven out of the way. They set off with Sera, Blackwall and Ser Fluffy.

Josephine had sent off to Val Royeaux for the wedding cake and other sweet treats. In just over a week everything appeared to be ready. Guests were arriving at Skyhold every day and Josephine found herself constantly greeting guests and dealing with the issues of lodging. Arl Teagan Guerrin, who had arrived with his wife Kaitlyn and nephew Connor, was happy enough to be put up in the inn, but there were more guests than room eventually. The carpenters managed to construct the most amazing set of tents in the courtyard by the stables. By time they were finished, it was if a miniature palace of tents had sprung up. Divine Victoria was lodged in the Inquisitor's chambers (the Inquisitor herself was to stay with Cullen), and Queen Anora stayed in Solas' old quarters.

Alistair Theirin arrived at last, bringing with him a rather grumpy looking, drunken dwarf. Josephine greeted them both enthusiasticly.  
"Welcome, Alistair. Pleasure to see you again, and it's lovely to meet you too, Ser-"  
"The name's Oghren. Ain't you heard of the legendary dwarven Grey Warden?"  
"Of course! What a pleasure."  
"Sure it is. Where's the sodding boozer? I've a score to settle with that Teagan."  
"It's over there," replied Josephine, pointing to the inn. Oghren stumbled off, belching as he went.  
"Erm," said Alistair, "You'll get used to the smell. Well, actually you won't, but you can try!"  
"I'm sure I have smelled worse things before. Admittedly, I cannot think of an example right now," laughed Josephine.  
"So where is my blushing bride?"  
"She's on an expedition with the Inquisitor. I hope they will returned soon. Everything is as ready as it can be."  
"Thank you for organising this. I've been meaning to tie her down for years. Well, not literally, of course – I'm not sure if she'd go for that – I'll, er, shut up…"  
"I've enjoyed helping, but it was all Commander Cullen's idea."  
"I'll need to thank him too then."

A few hours later, the bells at the gates clanged to herald the return of the Inquisitor and her merry band. Cullen went to greet them. They were looking a little worse for wear. Ser Fluffy had a bandage around one of his paws, and Blackwall limped to the infirmary with Sera's help.  
"What happened?" Cullen asked, looking from Adela to Raven.  
"We were tracking a wyvern. Then we met a dragon," said Raven. Adela laughed, and added,  
"Don't worry, Cull. The dragon came off worse. Blackwall's injuries are minor." Then Raven spotted the sea of tents.  
"What's all this?" She asked. Cullen grinned.  
"Come on, you'll find out," he replied, taking Adela's hand and offering his free arm to Raven, heading for the keep.

When the trio entered Skyhold's great hall, it was to a room full of cheering people. Raven gasped as Alistair came forward, and ran towards him, leaping into his arms.  
"Alistair!" she cried, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you, darling, of course," he replied, holding her tight, "And I have a question I must ask." He gently pulled away, and got down on one knee.  
"Raven, you have made my life so much better than I could have ever hoped possible. I love you," he said, reaching to his sash and pulling out a single red rose, "Many years ago, I gave you a red rose from Lothering. D'you remember? I told you that night what a rare and beautiful thing you are. It is still true. This is the first rose that has bloomed in Lothering since the Blight. I don't know how, but it has. It's as strong as you are. I would be the luckiest man alive if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes, I will!" she cried.  
"Good! I'm so glad you said that, because it would have been a little awkward if you said no, and surprise – the wedding is tomorrow!"  
"Tomorrow? But there are so many things to do!"  
"Don't worry, we have it all in hand," Adela assured her.  
"You planned this?"  
"Only because you said you and Alistair never got the chance. Now you do," said Cullen.  
"Thank you all. This is perfect," said Raven, holding Alistair's hand.

After the banquet was over, Raven was taken to the Inquisitor's usual chambers and Alistair found himself dragged off to the inn by the menfolk.  
"Teagan," cried Alistair, "Don't let Oghren pressure me into trying to out-drink him again. You know what happened in Denerim!"  
"Alistair, you were a lot younger then! I'm sure you're better at handling your ale now."  
"I wouldn't count on it," laughed Oghren. It's safe to say that during the course of the evening that Alistair got drunk – and Oghren got more drunk (if such a thing is possible) – Alistair stole Maryden's lute to play alongside Oghren's rendition of 'Hero in Every Port'*:

 _Oh!  
The best of us ran when the dreadnought was sighted!  
Nuggins, Nuggins! For he heard the call.  
Tripped nine Qunari, and that's why he's knighted!  
Nuggins, Nuggins! As brave as he's small! _

The following morning, Alistair was found sleeping behind the bar. Oghren was snoring loudly as he cuddled into a barrel and muttered the name, "Felsi." When Teagan got up out of bed, he was still so drunk that he fell from the bed.  
"Maker's breath," he groaned. Cullen had managed to make it back to his own bed in the early hours, but Adela hadn't yet come to bed. When she finally did turn up, she crashed down next to him and the pair of them slept in their clothes. Raven woke with a sore head in the Inquisitor's quarters. The Chantry would certainly not have been pleased to see Divine Victoria sleeping on the floor, hugging Ser Fluffy. All in all, there wasn't a single person in Skyhold who didn't have a hangover looming over them. When Josephine woke up with a piece of paper stuck to her face, she gasped in horror as she realised the sun had fully risen, and everyone was late! It doesn't need to be said that she quickly got everyone up and ready, especially when she was on the brink of hysterics.

The chapel had been made ready for the wedding. The guests who had arrived in Skyhold would all attend, but the majority of the people within Skyhold itself would have to wait to celebrate with the couple until after the ceremony was over. Alistair wore a suit of blue with a pattern of silver griffons, and silver buttons. He waited nervously in the chapel, and turned to Teagan, saying,  
"Thank you, Teagan. For being here."  
"I will always be here for you. You know that," replied Teagan with a smile. All the guests were waiting for the bride.

Adela, Cullen, and Raven had arrived outside the chapel door. Raven wore a long, pale lavender gown with sleeves that reached the floor. Her black hair tumbled down over her bare shoulders and down her back, set off by a wreath of Andraste's Grace flowers. Adela smiled, and said,  
"You look beautiful. Alistair won't believe his luck."  
"Thank you, Adela. I am so nervous about this. Cullen, may I ask you a favour?"  
"Of course."  
"Will you walk with me?"  
"It would be my honour," he replied. Adela went into the chapel, and they could hear a low hum of noise becoming silent. Cullen looked to Raven.  
"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, and took his outstretched arm.

For Raven, the walk seemed to take forever when it was probably only moments. She reached the other end of the chapel with Cullen handing her over to Alistair, and Leliana smiled beatifically down upon them.  
"My friends," said Leliana, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people: Alistair Theirin and Raven Amell." Alistair smiled, and whispered to Raven,  
"You look beautiful." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Are there any who speak in favour of the marriage?" asked Leliana.  
"Aye," replied the guests.  
"Are there any who speak against?" Silence greeted them.  
"Alistair, are you ready?" asked Leliana.  
"Yes. I, Alistair Theirin, swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days."  
"By the power invested in me, in the name of the Maker and the Holy Andraste, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The two Grey Wardens, thrust into the chaos of the Fifth Blight, who survived against all the odds and fell in love, had married at last.


End file.
